90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Subaru Impreza
Subaru's entry-level model since 1995, the Impreza, used Legacy underpinnings, giving it fully independent suspension and other ride, handling, noise and vibration advantages normally considered too costly for subcompacts. It competed with the Toyota Corolla, Ford Escort, Mitsubishi Mirage, Mazda Protege and Geo Prizm. Combining the Legacy and Impreza platforms has eased engineering development and made it easier for Subaru to upgrade the Impreza, to add the full 2.2-liter engine (as an option to the standard 1.8-liter), to have such unusual standard equipment (for this class of car) as adjustable seatbelt anchors, rear-window defogger, and a dual-diagonal brake system. Year-to-year changes 1995 Introduced early in 1994 as a '95, the new Impreza coupe, like the sedan and wagon, had a full range of drivetrain combinations. Base and L versions were available with front- or all-wheel drive (AWD), 5-speed manual or 4-speed electronically controlled automatic transmissions. Base cars were dropped from the line before midyear. All L models had air conditioning, tachometers, power mirrors and AM/FM/cassette stereos. The LX, formerly the LS, had the 2.2-liter engine standard (it's optional on other levels) combined with all-wheel drive, electronically controlled automatic transmission, 15-in. wheels, rear stabilizer bar, rear spoiler, power antenna for the standard stereo, and a wide range of other standard equipment. The Outback wagon offered AWD, 2-tone paint and other cosmetic touches, a roof rack, splash guards, and with the 2.2-liter engine, automatic and larger tires and wheels. These cars did not go on sale until early 1995, and were Subaru's last 1995 models sold in North America. Retail prices As of early 1994: *'$11,200 '(1994 Subaru Impreza 4DR Sedan) *'$12,000 '(1994 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Sedan) *'$12,400 '(1994 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Wagon) *'$13,500 '(1994 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Sedan with all-wheel drive) *'$13,900 '(1994 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Wagon with all-wheel drive) *'$18,550 '(1994 Subaru Impreza LS 4DR Sedan) *'$18,950 '(1994 Subaru Impreza LS 4DR Wagon) As of October 28, 1994: *'$11,850 '(1995 Subaru Impreza 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan) *'$12,850 '(1995 Subaru Impreza 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan with all-wheel drive) *'$13,750 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan) *'$14,750 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan with all-wheel drive) *'$15,150 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Wagon) *'$15,750 '(1995 Subaru Impreza Outback 4DR Wagon) *'$16,995 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 4DR Sedan) *'$17,295 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 2DR Coupe) *'$17,395 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 4DR Wagon) As of June 1, 1995: *'$12,050 '(1995 Subaru Impreza 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan) *'$13,050 '(1995 Subaru Impreza 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan with all-wheel drive) *'$13,950 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan) *'$14,950 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 2DR Coupe and 4DR Sedan with all-wheel drive) *'$15,350 '(1995 Subaru Impreza L 4DR Wagon) *'$15,950 '(1995 Subaru Impreza Outback 4DR Wagon) *'$17,195 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 4DR Sedan) *'$17,495 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 2DR Coupe) *'$17,595 '(1995 Subaru Impreza LX 4DR Wagon) Gallery 95imprezacoupe.jpg|1995-1996 Subaru Impreza 2-door coupe 95imprezasedan.jpg|1995-1996 Subaru Impreza 4-door sedan 95imprezawagon.jpg|1995-1996 Subaru Impreza 4-door wagon 96imprezaoutback.jpg|1995-1997 Subaru Impreza Outback 4-door wagon Category:Subaru Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons